In the technologies related to the field of home network, standardization and technological development are being actively performed as classified by the communication technologies such as a wired LAN (i.e., a HomePNA and a IEEE1394), a wireless LAN (i.e., using HomeRF, etc.), a Bluetooth, and an IrDA communication. As it is called, the Lonworks based building automation system is being attracted attention in the area of home automation.
A unified standardization of the technologies related to home network and home automation is still unfinished, and home server and home gateway corresponding to a plurality of protocols and being required for performing integrated home automation control capable of supporting remote control and local home control using a wired or a wireless communication line or Internet is being developed.
Meanwhile, in corresponding to a plurality of communication protocols, the integrated manageable control system for the devices (home electrical/electronic appliances) dispersed at home is also being developed. That is, a control system for home network capable of simultaneously supporting the communication protocols such as IEEE1394, USB, IrDA, X-10, and Lonworks is being developed.